


Ogni notte ed ogni giorno

by Moe89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Ogni notte Petyr Baelish sognava di grandi tesori, di vittorie e di mostri dall'aspetto di cani, lupi, cervi e leoni.<br/>[...]<br/>Era così ogni notte ed ogni giorno, finché non arrivò lei: a piccola, dolce Sansa Stark. Lei era così innocente, così bella, forse anche più di quella Cat rinchiusa da qualche parte nel suo piccolo cuore di fringuello."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ogni notte ed ogni giorno

OGNI NOTTE ED OGNI GIORNO

 

I

Ogni notte Petyr Baelish sognava di grandi tesori, di vittorie e di mostri dall'aspetto di cani, lupi, cervi e leoni. Mostri troppo grandi per un piccolo fringuello.

Ogni giorno Petyr Baelish sognava di mondi da stringere fra le dita, di troni da conquistare e di nuovo di mostri dall'aspetto di cani, lupi, cervi e leoni.

Era così ogni notte ed ogni giorno, finché non arrivò lei: la piccola, dolce Sansa Stark. Lei era così innocente, così bella, forse anche più di quella Cat rinchiusa da qualche parte nel suo piccolo cuore di fringuello.

Lei, lupa del Nord che alla carne ed il sangue preferiva le tartine al limone.

Una lupa a cui lui stesso si sarebbe preso la briga di insegnare a mordere.

II

Alla notizia della morte della madre e del fratello, la fanciullezza era scomparsa dagli occhi di Sansa, sostituita dal gelo implacabile, un gelo a cui il lupo solitario non sopravvive; ma, anche se ancora non lo aveva, non era sola Sansa, non del tutto.

Lei, ultima erede del Nord in vita, discendente dei Primi Uomini, lei sposata ad un nano, al folletto di casa Lannister. Quella stessa casa che le aveva trucidato i sogni e la famiglia.

Non erano solo bile e disprezzo quelle che le bruciavano la gola, no, vi era qualcos'altro che raschiava e dilaniava, un ringhio gorgogliante e furente. Vendetta.

Ha indossato la sua miglior pelliccia la lupa, poichè _l'inverno_ _sta arrivando._

III

Amava sentirla gemere, amava sentire il suo corpo ancora un po' acerbo sotto di sè. Amava lei. La sua dolce Sansa, che di dolce aveva sempre meno.

Ricordava la prima volta che l'aveva posseduta, poco dopo il suo processo pr la morte di lady Lysa Arryn. Era così pudica, il suo sguardo un po' incerto, un po' malizioso. Mai come allora Petyr si era sentito molto più di un piccolo fringuello. Quella fu la prima volta che Petyr passò la notte senza sognare.

Ogni notte da allora niente turbò il sonno di Ditocorto. C'erano solo lui ed il corpo caldo di Sansa stretto a sè.

Ogni giorno da allora per Petyr ci fu solo lei.

La istruì, le insegnò a mordere, a mentire, ad _uccidere._

IV

Sansa sapeva di essere tutto ciò che Petyr voleva, tutto ciò che realmente aveva ed amava forse; ma ciò che Ditocorto non aveva messo in conto era che Sansa non gli apparteneva.

Il gioco del Trono è una partita a scacchi in cui l'unico vero vincitore è la Morte; e Sansa voleva esserne l'oscura regina, fredda come il Nord che le avevano portato via, furba come Petyr le aveva insegnato ad essere ed inclemente come quell'inverno alle porte.

V

La daga gli trafigge la carne sotto le costole, ad un soffio dal cuore. Petyr spalanca gli occhi dalla sorpresa.

Sansa sorride malinconica, "Sei il mio punto debole" sussurrato piano. Non si possono avere punti deboli, non quando si gioca al gioco del Trono, gliel'ha insegnato lui.

Petyr boccheggia e si sente stranamente fiero di lei, anche se forse non è orgoglio ciò che prova, forse è solo il sangue che sgorga placido sui vestiti.

Sansa gli carezza il volto con amore e lo bacia, proprio mentre estrae la daga.

Ora Petyr lo vede quell'inverno a cui non ha mai voluto credere, quell'inverno devastante e distruttivo a cui gli Stark si preparano da ere infinite. E' lì, negli occhi di quella lupa a cui lui stesso ha insegnato a mordere, una lupa che il fringuello aveva dimenticato essere indomabile. Lo vede e capisce che è troppo tardi per scappare, _è già arrivato._


End file.
